The present invention relates to an apparatus for decorating the rims of cakes and tarts.
A device which is aimed at solving a similar problem has become known from the German Utility Model with the Register Number G 84 37 532. In the device according to this prior publication U-shaped insertion clips are provided for central insertion either from above or from below into the cake or tart body. Because of the thus permitted handling ability, the cake or tart body can be positioned vertically upright and can now be rolled over the decorating material contained in an oblong dish or the like.
In order to make sure that the decorating material will adhere to the rim of the cake or tart when the aforementioned apparatus is used, the latter requires a corresponding previous treatment. Preferably, this is done by applying to the rim a layer of jam, marmalade or whipped cream. This must be done in the conventional way. The rolling motion is likely to affect the layer on which the decorating material is intended to stick. With the aid of this device it is not possible to decorate the rims of cakes and tarts or gateaus, unless the decorating materials are chocolate flakes, chopped nuts, or the like.